Bicycle
by LightLawliet542
Summary: Light Yagami has an unexpected bike crash and ends up owing L for the damage. LATER M-RATED Characters in the fanfic so far: Light-L-Watari-Near...
1. Chapter 1

Light sighed as he rode down the side walk on his new bike that he had gotten his mother, Sachiko, to get him. He let out a slight smile as he peddled faster then went down a steep road, he closed his eyes for a few seconds to enjoy the crisp, cool air roll through his hair.

Finally he hit leveled ground, he took a turn and started peddling more calmly just to have to slow even more, in front of him stood the High school bully, his arms crossed and jaw bulked out.

Raito finally slowed to a stop when the older boy grabbed Light's handle bar and pressed his sneaker to the front tire to make him unable to move, "Aye, nice bike, Yagami." he gave the teenager a sly smirk.

The auburn haired boy slowly frowned and looked down slightly intimidatedly, "..Thanks." _Great_, he thought, _just what I need. This stupid lug-nut coming and taking my bike when I still have several blocks to go...Why'd I take the long way home today?? _

The bully continued smirking, "So, are ya' gonna give me the bike, or am I just gonna have ta' shove ya' off of it, pussy?"

Light slowly stared up at him, he knew that his father wouldn't ever allow this, a chief's son getting bullied? _Oh, I don't think so._ He quickly shoved his foot into the gut of the bully, pulled his bike back and skidded off the curb.

"Aye!!! You little douche!!! Get back here!" the bully cried out to him with a vicious snarl.

_Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop..._ Light kept reminding himself, he quickly jumped back on the curb and looked back, peddling as fast as he could in the process, he didn't let his wide eyes leave the older and much stronger boy chasing him for one second. Soon, he accomplished a mistake that he as a high schoolmen, should have learned by now, to look where he's going.

Finally, a loud horn went off, distracting the teenager from his vicious killer to look ahead, a limo barely even a two feet away, dead center of him.

_Oh shit._ Was the only thing he could process as he back tire of his bicycle flew up into the air and caused him to go flying over the limo. In his mind, everything seemed to go in complete slow motion, he had enough time to glance through the sun roof only to see a white sweater, then finally time hit him...hard. He luckily was able to land in a bush, but un so luckily for it to be a bush covered in thorns.

"...Nnnngh..ow.." he could hear the open of a car door and a very light patter of bare feet on the side walk, _Ready to get sued, Dipshit?_ He thought to himself, he finally sighed to look up at a man standing before him beside the bush.

"....Are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you alright?" the man asked.

I blinked, studying the man whose limo I just ran my bike into, he had the craziest shaggy black hair, he was wearing a faded white shirt and baggy pants, "Y-Yeah...I'm very sorry about your car!!" I blurted out as I quickly got to my feet to bow in apology. One of my legs felt numb then suddenly zapped me with stiffness, I suddenly found myself leaning, practically falling against the man.

"...I honestly think you might be in need to visit a hospital. From the looks of it..You sprained your ankle and possibly broke your leg." he muttered apathetically to me.

I blinked again then looked up at the man whose arms where wrapped securely around so I wouldn't fall, "...? But, I ran into your car.."

He stared at me then slowly turned his head, "..Yes, I'm aware. It's not the one that's in pain, I'm pretty sure that's you..." he glanced at his car then back to me, ". . ." slowly he started to pull me towards it.

"A-Aye?! What're you doing?? I don't need a lift...! Walking is fine!" I protested, trying not to get pulled into the weird looking stranger's car, _What the hell?! _I quickly placed both of my heels on the ground to cause friction and make him stop, but that only hurt my ankle more, it sent a shock of pain up my leg, "A-Ah!!" I moaned as I leaned against him, "Sh-Shit, that hurt."

An even older man than the one that had his arms around me was standing beside the open car door, holding it, _When the hell did he get there?! _I thought as I stared at the white haired old man, I was gently pushed into the car and had the door closed and locked behind me before I had enough time to protest, "Wait! What the hell?! I don't need a ride..!" I over whelmedly tried to open the door and bang on the glass but, I suppose no one was able to hear me.

"...Watari, send for a car to pick up this boy's bike." the stranger whispered to the older butler.

"...Right away, Ryuzaki." he said with a nod then walked towards the front of the limo.


	3. Chapter 3

I watched the two impatiently from within the car, _What the hell are they whispering?! I can't hear them! _I thought to myself as I continued to try to somehow open the locked door.

I jumped then looked beside myself to see the stranger sitting beside myself, _Damn. I guess I never tried the other door...then again, maybe I should stop freaking out and I might be able to think straight.._ He stares at him, breathing out a shaky breathe, "...Where are you taking me?"

"...There's no reason to be frightened. Please, calm down, it won't help your condition." he muttered hollowly as he pulled both feet up onto the seat.

I couldn't help but growl, "...Are you kidding..? How am I supposed to calm down?? A stranger just pulled me into his car and locked the door so I couldn't get out...!" my fist clenched as I slowly began to narrow my eyes.

The man slowly raised his eyes to stare up at the sky through the sky roof, he budged his upper lip with his thumb as if to think, "...I guess you're right." he slowly looked over at me, "...May I ask what you're name might be?"

I blinked as I examined his strange actions then hesitated, _I'm not stupid. There's no way I'm going to give my name out to this freak._ "..My name is Sai.." I looked uncomfortably into the man's eyes.

"..Sai." he let the alias roll off his tongue with his accent, he obviously wasn't from here, "...What an interesting name." he stated, I could tell he didn't believe me and I was happy he didn't ask me about it.

I sighed, trying to relax slightly, I then hesitated to glance at him again, "...What about your own name..?" I questioned.

"...I'm Ryuzaki. It's nice to meet you...Though, it wasn't a very nice greeting that you gave my car. I saw you riding your bike but I honestly didn't think you would crash into me." the pale man reached over and picked up a strawberry that was sitting in a silver dish placed in between us.

I very slowly looked down and blushed, embarrassed at the reminder of my accident earlier, "..I'm still very sorry, s–..I mean, Ryuzaki-San."

I could feel his eyes on me, suddenly I could feel thin, smooth fingers curl around the back of my neck, I quickly jerked my head to stare at him, "...?!" his face was merely inches from my own, wide black eyes gazing into mine, ". . ." I could feel my heart beat speed up with fright and confusion.

"...Do you realize that limos cost around $1,800 just to rent? Well, this was a bought limousine. Plus, it was especially made which quadruples the cost rate..You are going to have to pay for the damage."

My eyes widened as I froze, I could feel my face grow pale, _Quadruple the_ _amount of $1,800?? Yeah I could probably get mom or father to help me with it but, I'd be in too much shit..! What am I gonna do?!_

He studied my reactions as I slowly looked away and thought, "..You could always..earn the money...I would enjoy some company. If you'd like, instead of having to pay me in cash, you could always exchange for socially pleasing me."

I quickly raised my gaze and stared at him, almost giving him an immediate yes, _Wait, this guy could be a rapist...Or even a murderer...Should I..Should I take the risk??_


	4. Chapter 4

The black orbs stayed locked on me as he waited for my answer, "...So? Which do you chose? Pay me in cash or social conversation? It shouldn't be that hard of a choice, just A or B." he tapped his fingers almost impatiently on his knee of the baggy jeans.

"Ryuzaki." I quickly turned my head to look at the front of the limo, towards the driver's side after being interrupted of my concentration.

"...Yes, Watari-San?"

"..We should be arriving at his home very shortly, I recommend that you give him his wallet back.."

I flinched then, "Wait! How do you know where I l–What do you mean give me back my wa–" I quickly starts patting myself violently, searching for the wallet, _Not in either of my back pockets..nor my front.._ I looked at Ryuzaki, "...?!"

Ryuzaki just sat still, playing with his lip as he watched the old, butler looking man, "..Hmm, who asked you?"

"..My apologies. I was only curious as to why you hadn't mentioned picking it up to him yet." the old man said as he glanced through the rear view mirror, first at the strange man beside me, then myself then back out the window.

I let out a low growl as I held out my palm, "...My wallet back, please.." I couldn't help but give him a short glare if only for a moment.

"...I suppose." he slowly dug out my wallet from his front pocket then dangled it in front of my nose using only his index finger and his thumb. But, of course, right before I went to grab it, he swiped it back in front of himself, "..Actually.." he opened my wallet and dug through it until he found my cell phone number then closed the wallet, "...I'll call you, you don't call me, got it..." he set it in my lap, "...Raito." he practically purred my name as he stared into my eyes.

I gave a slight chill, it was mainly from being crept out then it was getting slightly turned on. I quickly picked my wallet up and placed it in my bag pocket just in case he decided to snatch it again.

"....It seems we're here.." he glanced out the window as I did the same. We where now parked outside of my house, _How does he know where I live?! _I blinked then sighed, _Oh yeah..I have a return address in my wallet in case I miss place it._

Slowly, I reached for the door when I heard the old man press the unlock button, uncertain if I was aloud to leave yet.

"..Raito. You're bike will be chained to your fence and have a key to the lock in your mail-box by the time sun is up tomorrow."

I nodded then opened the door slightly, bowing my head, "Th-Thank you..!" but before I could creep away, Ryuzaki added, "..Oh, and I'll be calling you around 6am. I hope that's not _too _early though it _is _the weekend...I will be expecting an answer by then. Get your ankle in some warm water."

I then stepped out and closed the door, I couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as I felt them watching me hobble up to my door step and walk inside my house, yes, I know it's the polite thing to do, but could he get any creepier?


	5. Chapter 5

_I complicated our lives...By falling in love with him__..._

I groaned quietly, _What the hell?_ I thought to myself.

_I complicated out lives...Now I'm losing my only friend..._

_Is that..Music I hear?? What the hell...?_ I rolled over lazily in my bed, still half asleep.

_I don't know why, I had to try...Living my life on the other side__..._

I slowly opened my eyes, batting them sleepily, trying to clear my vision from all the blur, "...Why..is there music..playing?" I whined.

_Now I'm so confused...I don't know what to do..._

I finally sat up on my elbows and looked around my room, my eyes locked onto my cell-phone that was sitting neatly on my dresser, ringing 'He loves me not' by Tatu. I gave a grouchy growl, the thought of having to get up and actually answer it seemed unimaginable, "Who the hell would be calling me at this hour?! How rude, I shouldn't have to answer it!" I slowly lay back down and nuzzle into my pillow, allowing the song to play.

_He loves me, He loves me not. She loves me, She loves me not. He loves me. He loves me not. She loves me__..._

I hesitantly peeked out from behind my pillow and stared at my alarm clock. _6:00am sat.1/11/10._ I stared at the numbers and bits of letters for a second, _Who would be calling me so early...on a Saturday?_

_I started blurring the lines...Because I didn't care._

I slowly tensed, everything from the day before hit me with a sudden impact. I flung the blankets off of me and stumbled out of bed, falling onto the ground and banging my head on my dressers leg, "Oh!" I clung my arms around my head as I closed my eyes tightly from the sting coming from my scalp.

_I started crossing the lines...Cause you where never there..._

My cell phone came sliding off my desk and next to me onto the floor, I slowly reached over and grabbed my phone, pressing answer, "Ugh..Hello..?" I groaned as I slowly sat up into a sitting position on the ground, trying to rub the pain from my head.

"Raito-kun, this is Ryuzaki, from yesterday." he said apathetically.

I sighed, slowly scooting over to my door that led to the balcony, I rest my head against the curtain as I start to yawn, "Good morning, Ryuzaki-San. What a lovely hour to call someone on a weekend.."

"Hei, and wasn't it a lovely day to get my limo slammed into by a teenager's bicycle?" for a second I thought I could make out a slight chuckle in the background, "...Please, get dressed and ready. I want you to walk down to your street corner, I'll be waiting there for you." Before I could protest by saying how creepy he had just sounded, he hung up.

"Nani..?" I stared at my cell phone and read that he had called me from a restricted number then closed my cell-phone, "What an idiot. Who expects someone to get up at 6am on a Saturday just to meet them at a stupid street corner...?" I budged my curtain over to glance outside at the soft pinkish purple sky, the sun rise sure did seem beautiful this morning I had to admit.


	6. Chapter 6

I sigh as I walk out of my house, closing the door behind myself, "It's cold out today..." I whisper to myself as I snuggle into my scarf and walk off of my lot.

I stop and stare at the brand-new bicycle chained up to my fence, "....." very slowly I walk to it and tear a soft tan note from a bow on it, _Raito-kun, though I just met you, I want you to have this. Please, wear a helmet whenever you desire to ride it. - Ryuzaki._

My eyes softened slightly at the note, I then quickly shook my head, _Get a hold of yourself, Baka! You don't even know this guy, he could be some creepy stalker or something..! _I crumbled up the note and stuck it down my back pocket and finally walked away from my house.

A few minutes later of walking and I finally get to my street corner, I can see my breathe from the cold air, I stand and wait against the stop sign. _There's a nice looking car over there.._ I thought as I stared at the black Ferrari Enzo across the street. Who would've known that it would drive over and park next to me beside the curb and have it's flashy black window rolled down.

"...Raito.." purred the voice from inside the car, I stared at the darkness with wide eyes as I blushed slightly, _The owner of such a nice vehicle...is calling __**my **__name??_

Slowly the fancy car door slide upwards instead of how normal car doors go out and out stepped the shaggy stranger named Ryuzaki, unfortunately still wearing the same clothes from the day before.

He played with his lip as he stared intently at me, ".....Well? Are you going to get in the car, or not?" he tilted his head slightly as he continued to stare at me.

I hesitantly bat my eyes to look down at the car, _I actually get to sit in it??_ "Y-Yeah, s-sure..!" I slowly opened the door and carefully got inside, making sure not to slam my car door, though Ryuzaki did his. "..This car seems so...."

"Expensive." he interrupted, finishing my sentence as he glanced at me with his dark, black eyes, "...That's because it is, Raito-kun."

I nodded slowly, "..I see." I then hesitate as I turn to face him, "You may call me..Light if you'd like..and, you didn't have to buy me a new bike..! My other one was still brand new! It was my first time riding it!"

He continued to fiddle with his upper lip, "Really? Your first time riding it? What a shame..." he slowly turned to start up the car once again, "..Poor thing didn't get to last very long, now did it? Ah-well, it's off somewhere in Korea now." he then glanced at me, "..Please, buckle up." he stated as he pressed on the gas.

Quickly I did as he said, still confused at his previous statements, I then sighed and looked at him, "Now, where are we going?"

"Light, do you like cake?" he asked randomly as he drove slouched over and eyes focused ahead as the engine of the car I sat in purred.

"......No, I don't necessarily care for cake.." I continued to watch him then slowly sighed and glanced out the window.

"I see...You didn't catch me as a cake person either. Now, what about candy? Do you care for any sweets in particular? Any fruits of your favoring?"

I turned my head to stare at him again, _What is with this guy?? _quietly I sighed, "..No, I don't really care for fruits or any thing sugary..Now, will you please, answer my question?" I frowned slightly, still curious as to where we where going.

Ryuzaki slowly nodded, "..Ah. I see.." still not answering my question, suddenly we hit a sharp turn and I got pressed against my door, luckily that was already locked or I would have fallen out.

I blinked and looked out the window, _When did we get here?! _I suppose that I hadn't been paying much attention as to where or how fast we where going since I was concentrating on the man's random questions. We where driving down a nice black cemented road that had very well cared grass and nice great fir trees, my eyes lit up as I looked at the beautiful view around us, "......" unable to speak I just store at the view, finally after minutes of gazing at the lovely scene we approached a beautiful huge fountain with a great, giant house behind it.

"Ahh...!" my eyes widened as I stared at the gorgeous house. Never have I actually seen such a valiant house in person.

"Heh.." chuckled the man beside me as he parked in front of the house. I could feel him starring at me, watching every single one of my reactions.

I flinched and looked at him, "What're you laughing at..?!" I demanded.

"Nothing...Just at how adorable Light-o-kun acts at seeing such things."

I blushed heavily, _He finds my reactions __**adorable**__?! I'm not____adorable!___"How dare you say something so willingly!!" I protested.

"I was only stating the truth, Raito-kun." he chuckled quietly as he turned off the car and got out, glancing back at me before closing his door.

I sighed and waited for my blush to go away at least a little. I finally stepped out of the car and glanced to the front of the house.

Standing there in front of it was the snow-white haired butler that I had seen the previous day, smiling at me.


	7. Chapter 7

The butler gently took my scarf and coat from me when we entered the fine looking house, then turned to Ryuzaki, "Ryuzaki-San, is there anything I can get for you?"

The man stared at the butler for a second before licking his thumb and rolling his eyes to stare up at the ceiling, "Well, you could send a platter of strawberries to the blue room." he then slowly looked at me then back to the butler, "Oh, and some unsweet snacks for our guest, please, Watari."

Watari nodded, "As you say, Ryuzaki." he confirmed as he started to turn to walk away.

"U-Uh..!" I looked at Ryuzaki, not wanting to oblige, looking back and forth from the two, "I-I'm really not that hungry, you don't have to..!"

The old man continued to walk away from us after he gave Ryuzaki a quick nod and vanished into a room down a long hallway.

I sighed then glanced at the man then quickly away awkwardly, _What am I even supposed to do here?? Have snacks and chat..? Seems so..boring._

"Come with me, please." he turned and started to go up some spiral stairs, slouching the whole time as he gripped the railing.

Slowly, I grabbed the railing and followed him up the stairs, "Ryuzaki-San, where are we going now..?" I questioned.

"Hmm? Oh, one of my living rooms.." he finally climbed up all of the stairs then waited, looking down at me as I started to come up too.

_**One **__of his living rooms? Is he meaning that he has...more?? Well, I suppose that's not surprising seeing as how this is a mansion after all.._ I finally reached up to him.

He stood there, staring at me as I waited for him to lead the way, "..." I had to revert my gaze away from his, it was too awkward how close he was and trying to stare me down, "There's no need to be shy, Raito-kun."

I flinched when his voice broke the silence, I sighed and very hesitantly looked into his eyes, "I'm not shy..You're just..making me feel very uncomfortable."

"Oh? How so? Please, explain yourself."

I blinked, _This guy can't be serious._, "I really don't see a reason as to why I need to explain..You're staring at me..and it's sort of creepy..."

He blinked, slowly taking his thumb from his mouth, "..Oh, yeah, I suppose I am. I'm sorry, I was just admiring Light-kun's beauty."

I couldn't pry my eyes from the man as a dark red blush rolled over my cheeks, I couldn't move, I couldn't breath, I couldn't blink, I couldn't...do...anything. Everything went blank as I stared at the acquaintance.

He watched me, probably taking note of my reactions, he then came closer, my heart started to beat faster from worry and fright at what he might do next.

A gentle hand stroked my pink cheek lightly, "You resemble a red Gloxinia. That means..One who bestows love at first sight." his hand slowly drew away from my cheek as he turned and started to scuttle off.

I stood in my spot, still frozen in fright and shock, _What...?_ I gasped when I breathed, I was unaware that I had been holding my breathe, _What..just..happened?_ , I watched the man as he walked off, the man that spoke words that where never addressed to me before. _Why? Why me? Why where those words pointed and stabbed at into me? I'm none of those things. I'm not beautiful. I don't bestow love at first site. Why?_

Slowly he stopped when he was already half way down the hall and turned slightly to stare back at me, "Raito-kun? Are you alright back there? Are you feeling ill?" he put that annoying thumb back up to his lip and I could have sworn, that I saw a smile hiding behind the hand.

I shook my head quickly, snapping out of my thoughts, _No, no, it was just a dream. It was just a ridiculous day dream._, I quickly scurried after him, walking to his side.

I had no other choice but to keep my eyes away from him, I wouldn't allow myself to look at him. My face, my ears, my throat..they all burned...Was my blush..really that bad?


	8. Chapter 8

I sighed when we finally reached 'The blue room', and I see why it was called the blue room. The well decorated room only held objects with the coloring of shades of blue or smokey brown. The curtains had a rough shade of navy while the frills held the nice tint of cornflower blue.

I stopped as I looked around at my surroundings, the room practically just made me feel mellow and calm.

But all of my attention would soon turn to Ryuzaki when he passed me and walked to a nice sapphire seamed couch.

He slowly propped his legs up on the couch, not forgetting to let his toes curl and uncurl in a pattern with the edge of the couch as he stared at me with his big, greyish black eyes.

"Is Light-kun going to join me, or does he still feel 'uncomfortable'?" he questioned me as he played with his lip using his wide, pale thumb.

"Oh, um...Sure." I answered as I walked over and sat at a different couch than him. I nuzzled my back into a pillow that was rested neatly on the soft love-seat.

***L

_...Light._ _...Light. ...So beautiful. ...With skin as bright as a nice tropical flower. ...Hair so fair and perfect, yet with that one secretive hiding curl. ...Light._

My eyes softened as I stared at the gorgeous Asian sitting in my presence, but I would never allow my face to show any expression. I must hide all emotion from him. Yes. I must hide or this beautiful creature will fright and run away from me. I must stay completely still so that I will not startle my prey.

After a few minutes of this silence Watari, my father figure and butler, walked in with my silver platter of strawberries and also a nice strawberry short-cake. I watched as the man walked over and sat the sweets and fruits on the table that was separating me from the gorgeous beauty in the seat in front of me.

"Thank you." I said apathetically as I leaned forward and plucked a strawberry from my bowl and placed it to my lips. I looked around my surroundings before placing my eyes on Light once more, ". . ."

After I stuck the rest of the strawberry in my mouth, chewed, and happily swallowed, I smiled, resting my hands on top of my knees.

"...What are you smiling about?" he asked me in his deep, seductive tone.

I didn't answer as I leaned over and grabbed my plate with the cake resting on top of it, ". . ." _Wouldn't it be nice... _I began to think, _...If I was to be able to see more of Light-kun?_

I could tell he was hesitant when he spoke once again, "Well? Are you going to answer me or just stare, Ryuzaki-San?"

Finally, with one swift jerk of my arm, I kept my grip on the glass plate but forced the sweet cake to fly through the air and hit my target.

Down went Yagami. Oh, down he went. Deep into the couch as he stared at me with wide, confused, honey brown eyes.

The pink and white frosting was smudged on his cheek, a little on the bridge of his nose, and the rest sat in a nice little pile on his chest and lower stomach.

"Oh my..." I continued to smile, "My arm...seemed to have had a spasm. My apologies." I slowly nibbled on my thumb nail as I sat the plate down on the table.

"Ryuzaki?! What is the meaning of this?!" he quickly stood up on his feet, making the remains of the poor, wasted cake tumble onto the Yale blue carpet. "It wasn't a muscle spasm at all! If it was, you wouldn't have been able to hold onto that plate! It would have gone flying with the cake!"

It seemed sort of cute, in an exotic way, how Light's cheeks would flush a deep shade of red when he got angry or irritated, as did his eyes.

But what seemed to have gotten my attention the most, was the dab of white frosting on the boy's lower lip. It almost resembled...

_I think...I am becoming aroused. _I thought as I slowly stood up, not moving my eyes from the messy teenager in front of me, "Let me help you, Yagami-kun." a light smirk slowly played itself across my lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Stop grinning! This isn't funny, Ryuzaki!" the teenager nagged as his fists tightened and stayed placed at his sides.

_Yagami-kun sure does look awfully cute when he's angry... _I continued to smile, "I'm sorry if my smile is bothering you, Light-kun, but I just found it a little funny. I honestly didn't think that the cake would actually hit you. You see, I have a bad aim."

I slowly made my way over to him and gripped his shirt, "Here, I'll have Watari clean this for you, it should be dry by the time you leave." I then started to undue the buttons on the nice, white dress shirt.

"Hey...! I can unbutton my own shirt! Stop touching me!" he continued to gripe as I also continued to unbutton. He finally gripped both of my wrists in an attempt to make me stop.

My smile was now gone, as aggravation started to roll over my happy emotion. I first unbuttoned the top button...then the button bellow that...then the one bellow that...then the one bellow that. No matter how many times he tried to tug my wrists away, it was to no avail.

"I'm a lot stronger than I look, let me mind you." I flicked my dark eyes up from the buttons to stare him directly in the eyes. He then flinched slightly in intimidation.

"Ry-Ryuzaki...Stop. Leave me alone...! I said I could do it myself!!!" the second right after I got that last button undone I shoved the beautiful boy down into the love seat and stared at his smooth, tan, perfect chest.

"What was that for?!" he growled up at me as he started to stand up.

I didn't allow it. I shoved him back down right on the spot.

"Ryuzaki...? What has gotten into you??" he asked as he once again tried to stand up. But I also, once again, shoved him back down.

"I want to look at you." I then leaned down quickly and lifted the teenager's legs up and threw them over my shoulders. I then slowly started to nuzzle my crotch against his nice, sexy ass.

A deep, dark blush grew on his cheeks and he jerked his head up to stare at me with wide, frightened eyes, "Ryuzaki?!" he shouted as he lifted his hands and pressed them against my chest.

I could tell he was trying his best to push me away, but it's common sense that a sixteen-year-old his size wouldn't be able to take on a twenty-four-year-old like myself.

I stared down into his eyes as I kept my facial expression blank. I then slowly gave him a thrust, brushing my excited cock against his clothed arse.

Light gave out a muffed moan as he closed his now watering eyes and forced his head to face opposite of mine, "P-Please stop..." his tone held a slight tremble as he kept his gaze away from me.

Sighing, I slowly leaned down and pecked his ear gently, "Light-kun...Please stop your worrying. I'm not going to hurt you. Plus, I know you're enjoying this...You seem to be pitching a tent yourself." I smirked slightly as I moved one of my hands between the Asian's legs and squeezed his hard cock.


	10. Chapter 10

***Light

I snarled at him when he grabbed me. How dare he violate me in such a way! I barely even know this man, and he thinks can have his way with **me**? I won't allow this!

Quickly I tore my fist away from his chest and slammed it straight into his jaw. I watched as he stumbled back away from me then tripped over the coffee table behind him, and the bowel of strawberries from before spilling onto the floor.

Slowly, I found myself tensing as I carefully stood and gazed over at him. Ryuzaki was slowly sitting up from off of the ground and brushing his already bruised jaw with the back of his hand, "…"

I then quickly hurried around to the back of the couch, keeping my eyes on him, "Y-You were touching me! I had to! It was self-defense!" I protested in an attempt to convince him not to get mad and do something that might turn out to be unreasonable.

Quietly, the man began to stand, "No. I understand…I did invade your personal space. It was to be expected actually…" he continued to rub his jaw as he slowly peered out from behind his black bangs to stare at me with apologetic eyes.

"I am sorry if I made Light-kun feel of so much discomfort he would strike me." He then moved the hand down to his side and slipped it into his pants pocket.

"I…" What was I supposed to say? 'I forgive you'? Of course not! This man just sexually harassed me! I don't have to!

But, I found myself sighing and glancing away as I rubbed my arm awkwardly, "I forgive you…I think." I peeked over in his direction to see if he was observing me like how I have come to notice that he seems to do.

His eyes were soft as he looked me in the eyes, "Thank you. I am glad that Raito-kun has come to forgive the act I had just troubled him with." His eyes then lightened as a smile in the shape of a side-ways 'C' took form on his face, "Raito-kun is a sweet and forgiving person."

Scowling I looked away again before responding, "You're welcome…" Hesitating I then asked, "Umm…So, can 'Watari' please wash me now **stained** shirt?" I gave him a stern glare.

Ryuzaki's smile then turned into a teasing gesture, "Well, I don't see why not." Slowly the man eventually made his way over to me.

My cheeks couldn't help but flush whenever I remembered our earlier confrontation when he finally was standing in front of me.

His movements were quick, yet sincere as he reached both arms forward, gripping my sleeves then carefully tugging the shirt off of me and resting it over his arm.

"I will go take this to him…Please, wait here until I return. I will send one of my servants back here later to bring you lunch."

Before I could protest, the man had already scuttled away out of the room, closing the door behind him and leaving me by myself.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: I would like to apologize for my spelling errors! I finished looking over my past chapters and noticed my bad spelling…The bowl mistaken for bowel thing was the most embarrassing…But I can assure you, I have learned to watch my spelling better. - o

Well, enjoy the chapter~

I sighed softly as I propped my head on a soft pillow as I lay down on the nice couch. My eyes flickered up to the white ceiling as I was forced to wait for the man I barely knew to return with a shirt.

"Gosh…I can't believe him…"I grumbled, "How could he just leave me in this room all alone and shirtless? It's humiliating!" I narrowed my eyes before sitting up grumpily. I had a right to pout after all! Why shouldn't I? Besides being of age and knowing better…

It was then that I had to pause my thinking to concentrate. Had I just heard a noise? Is someone coming this way? Is it Ryuzaki…?

Turning my head to stare at the closed door I began to feel wary. The last thing I wanted was for some stranger to walk in and see my naked chest. Not that I'm self-conscious about my body or anything, I just don't like to be stared at by strangers.

Slowly, the door handle shook and right after, the door slowly creaked open, and in came a…little girl?

I couldn't help but stare at her with confused eyes. But, she was sure enough one of Ryuzaki's servants since she was in a maid's dress.

It was so strange though…She had the face of a boy, though girlish, it still resembled a boy. She also had absolutely no bust, she was completely flat chested.

Hadn't he ever heard of child labor laws? He can't just over work this little girl!

She slowly made her way over, holding a silver platter with a bowl with what I believed to be holding Miso Soup and a plate beside it that, from what I could smell, was Chahan and Korokke. Just the smell of it made my mouth water.

It was after she had placed both the bowl and the plate on the table beside the couch I was seated on when I remembered I wasn't wearing a shirt. Quickly, I crossed my arms in front of my chest in an attempt to hide it, "I'm sorry, R-Ryuzaki had smeared cake all over my shirt and now I'm—"

"You're fine. Please, don't apologize." She had cut me off but her voice was quiet…and some what deep. She glanced into my eyes with her gray own. Now that I was staring her straight in the eyes and had also heard her voice, I was 100% sure she was actually a he.

The boy stood maybe about five feet tall. His hair was white and very curly and wavy but also neat. Even if he was a little boy, the outfit looked very nice on him.

I hesitated, remembering my manners, "Thank you very much for the food. It looks great." I looked him in the eye while saying this; my parents had taught me to look at the person when you thank them.

He nodded, "Enjoy your lunch, Sir…" after bowing he then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind himself.

I sighed as I stared at the door for awhile then turned to my lunch, picked up my chop-sticks, and began eating.


	12. Chapter 12

**I would like to apologize to all of this story's followers for the super slow updates! I'm just having VERY bad writers block! I'm so sorry... D': **

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Looking into the mirror I slowly begin to realize just how 'messed-up' it must have seemed when I forced myself onto the teenager. "Honestly, what were you thinking...?"

I couldn't help but smirk at myself, I obviously **know **what I had been thinking about...I was thinking about that gorgeous boy's fine, sweet, tight ass...

I then fluttered my eyes closed and gave off a shiver. I've never wanted to do anything more than how much I want to grab that saint's arse right now.

_Raito-kun...Could you ever fall for a sleazy man like me? Oh, who am I kidding? How could a god as fair as you lust over me? Gosh, I'm so ridiculous._

Rolling my eyes, I finally pull myself away from the mirror and begin walking to one of my many closets. Light still needs a shirt to borrow, of course. As rude as I may have been earlier, I refuse to force a guest to be shirtless...That is, unless he **wanted **to be shirtless. Then that's a different case.

Slowly the door to my servant's closet opens. I hadn't remembered gripping the knob and pulling the door open, but it had been me for certain. I gazed in at all the many maid and butler outfits. Oh, how badly I wish to see Light be in an outfit like this...Just to see him serving me cake with a warm grin would make my day.

My eyes peek over towards one of my favorite smutty, unworn dresses. It was a soft baby blue with white puffy shoulder sleeves and had a white apron with; hearts, diamonds, spades and clubs that was sewn onto it.

"No matter how much I would want him to...I know Light-kun would never wear that without a fight. Damn his pride..." I glared down at my feet as if imagining them to be his pride.

But soon my eyes lit up as I got an idea, a slight not-so-legal idea. _Maybe...If I was to give Raito-kun a drink that just so happens to have a certain amount of alcohol in it he will be willing to put on the dress._

A soft chuckle escaped my lips as I began to imagine Light drunk...He'd be so adorable if he had to cling onto me so he wouldn't fall.

Yes. I have to. I have to go through with this plan. No matter how badly my conscience will be screaming at me about the lack of justice in the operation, I have to.

***Light

I sighed contently, happy with the meal I just had. It tastes so good! Everything felt so fresh on my tongue, and every bite was an explosion of flavor. "Compliments to the chef..." I muttered under my breath playfully.

But I was shortly interrupted as Ryuzaki entered the room with a plastic blue cup and a shirt that looked to be the same brand as his own yet in black on a hanger. A grin crept onto my face, "Ah, arigato, Ryuzak-San."

Slowly I stood up and walked to him then took the hanger carefully from his hand and began removing the shirt from it. "What's that, Ryuzaki?" I said as I pointed with a finger towards the cup as I began to tug the shirt on.

"It's this new soft drink that Watari stalked in the fridge, I thought that since you just had your meal you'd be thirsty..." he smiled almost softly at me as he stared into my eyes with his cold, dark own.


	13. Chapter 13

The shirt felt very nice on my skin, I actually had no doubt that it must be made out of a very expensive fabric. I liked how the sleeve's cuffs clung snugly to my wrists.

"I have a feeling that Light-kun favors the shirt I lent to him...He may keep it. It shall be...a gift from me to you." Ryuzaki said in almost a mutter. His words made me jerk my head up so I could see if he was being serious or not.

"B-But, Ryuzaki! I couldn't accept this! Yes, it is very nice and I do like it but...I'm still trying to pay you back for your limo that I sort of...dented." Slowly I began rubbing the back of my neck. The subject was rather embarrassing since I hadn't been paying attention when the mistake occurred.

He then closed his eyes and shook his head, his smile still in place, "No, no, no, Raito-kun...Please. It'd make me happy if you kept it. I really love the glimmer your eyes get when you put it on or think about it." He then lifted his foot and scratched his other leg with it as he glanced down at the cup he was holding.

_Oh! The soft drink! I forgot all about it...! Gah, now I must seem like a jerk. He brought it in here, thinking about nothing other than me and I don't even take it from him!_

Shyly, I extended my arm and gripped the cup. I allowed my fingers to brush his as I took the cup from him then placed it against my lips and gave it a quick taste test.

_Guah! Bleh! This tastes...It tastes awful! _I then pulled the cup from my mouth but gave him no hint that I was displeased with the flavor of the wretched tasting soft-drink, "Thank you for pouring this for me, Ryuzaki. It was very..._thoughtful_ of you." I gave him my most appreciative smile before setting the cup down on a coaster.

"Raito-kun...Doesn't like it...Does he?" I tensed for a moment, I didn't think I gave him a hint that I didn't care for it! Slowly my eyes glanced over to his face and a flinched. The older man's eyebrows were furrowed and his eyes looked...sad.

"Wh-What? No, Ryuzaki..! I like it! Honestly, I do. It's very...sour, hah." I scratched the back of my head as I tried my best to comfort the man.

"Aweh...Now I made Raito-kun uncomfortable. You don't have to lie to me, I know it mustn't be something you favor...I was just hoping it'd be something you'd care for." His eyes then slowly fell downward towards the floor in almost a pouty way.

"Ryuzaki-san! I'm telling you the truth! I. LOVE. IT. I love it! I really, really do!" I slowly stood up straight and crossed my arms then narrowed my eyes. I WILL make him think that I like it!

"If you **love** it so much...Take another drink." His eyes stayed locked on the ground, it was actually almost impossible to see them since his hair was now shielding his face.

"F-...Fine." I rolled my eyes and forced myself not to make a face as I reached down and grabbed the cup. _Gosh, now I have to take another drink of this shit. _Slowly the liquid filled my mouth and I began drinking it, _Guah..! It almost burns the back of my throat. _

Slowly my eyebrows furrowed as I continued to drink it, _The taste it's...sort of addicting. I suppose I just had to get used to the flavor. It actually tastes pretty nice!_

I blinked when I realized that there was nothing left of the soft drink, so I sat the plastic cup onto the table and very...very slowly glanced up at L. Had I drunk it too fast? Why is everything...wavy?

***L

Finally, I raised my gaze to stare at the boy. I couldn't help but feel nervous, what if he found out it was all pure alcohol? Would he tell his parents? Well, of course he would. I wouldn't doubt it.

Slowly I let out a sigh of relief when I noticed that the teenager's eyes seemed very hazed unlike his normal alert ones. The smile then crept against my lips, "You don't look so well, Raito-kun...Why don't you come here?" I then held my arms out to him, waiting for his soft embrace.


End file.
